Die grosse Mission zweier Brüder
by Matorif
Summary: Rakatroph's Rückkehr bewirkt nichts gutes, denkt Seshoumaru. Auch Sango, die Verletzungen erleidet. Währendesen wird Kikyo von R. Diener gejagd, warum? Und Inu Yasha? Wie stehtes mit Kagome, ist sie verpflichtet der Weg einer Miko zu gehen? Kapitel 2 DA
1. Kapitel 1 Sangos Verhängnis

Inu Yasha "Movie 4"  
  
Die Rückkehr Rakatroph's  
  
Prolog:  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht als Sango durch den Wald streifte. Sie war allein. Vor genau zwei Tagen hatte sie ihr Dorf verlassen. Ihre Waffen hatten eine Reparatur dringend nötig gehabt. Die anderen, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, und Miroku hatte sie schon seit über vier Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Suche nach den Splitern des Juwels ohne sie wieder aufgenommen. Kriara war diesmal bei den anderen geblieben. Ihr Dorf lag nicht sehr weit entfernt und sie hatte ausserdem beschlossen ihr Kampfgeschick zu verbessern. Sie hatte mit der Zeit gemerkt das sie nicht mehr effizient genug war. Noch waren alle Spliter nicht gefunden. Naraku immer noch verschollen seit dem Inu Yasha und Seshoumaru ihn eins tüchtig verpasst hatten und Kohaku noch nicht gerettet. Ihre Gedanken wanderten. Sie bewunderte zum Teil Inu Yasha für seine Stäke. Ja, er war wirklich sehr stark und seine Kampfmoral war nicht zu brechen. Bedauerlicherweise war er ein Trottel. Kagome besass diese immense spirituelle Kraft und Miroku.....  
  
Sango seufzte. Er war auch stark aber besass sie Angewohnheit, jeder hübschen Frau nachzugehen. Wie es ihr nur störte. "Trottel." Murmelte sie. In ihrer Ninja-Rüstung, erreichte sie eine sehr bekannte Strasse. Rechts führte, eine nicht sehr tiefe Klippe in die Tiefe und links ein Wald der sich, wie die Klippe über mehrer Meilen parallel erstreckte. Sango hatte eine weite Sicht von der Klippe aus. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die weite, hügelige Steppe und weit im Horizont, erblickte sie den Fuji-Vulkan. Noch zwei Tage und sie würde ihr Ziel erreichen.  
  
Noch während Sango lief und sich Gedanken darüber machte, bald ein Lager aufzuschlagen, donnerte es auf einmal so laut, das Sango das Gefühl überkam ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie fiel in die Knie, die Hände gegen ihre Ohren gepresst, und versuchte den Lärm zu dämpfen. Der Lärm stach wie eine Nadel in ihre Trommelfelder. Sie war nicht nur erschrocken sondern auch verwirrt. Es waren keine Wolken am Himmel. Der Himmel war Sternenbesetzt. Warum also donnerte es auf einmal? Als es dann endlich aufhörte, richtete sich Sango auf und taumelte bis am Rande der Klippe. Ihr linkes Ohr schmerzte gewaltig. Nicht sehr weit weg von ihr, auf der weiten Ebene, erflammte ein grosses Feuer. Sango erkannte sofort das ein Dorf brannte und verpflichtet der Ursache auf der Spur zu gehen, sprang sie von der Klippe runter und rannte zum brennenden Dorf.  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
Rin stiess ein schriller Schrei aus, vor Angst und Schmerz als ein gewaltiger Donner erschalte. Jaken wirbelte wild herum und das zweiköpfige Reittier brüllte auf. Der einziger dem es nichts ausmachte war Seshoumaru. Sie befanden sich in einer Steppe, unter einem grossen Baum. Ein Lagerfeuer sorgte für Licht. Als es zu donnern aufhörte, kniete Seshoumaru neben Rin die mittlerweile zu weinen angefangen hatte und legte seine Hand auf ihre nasse Wange. "Rin!" sagte er gewissenhaft. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Rin hörte zu weinen auf, wimmerte aber ein wenig und umarmte Seshoumaru. Dieser hob sie hoch und erblickte weit entfernt ein Feuer. Sein Blick war ernst. Ernster als je zuvor und Jaken hatte es sehr wohl gemerkt. Taumelnd stellte er sich neben seinem Meister und fragte: "Seshoumaru-sama? Was war das?" Seshoumaru antwortete nicht sondern blickte weiter zum Feuer und dann zum Himmel. Sein Schwert Tensaiga hatte zu vibrieren angefangen und er fragte sich warum. Das Feuer in der Seppe war sehr weit entfernt. Rin hatte aufgehört zu wimmern und umarmte Seshoumaru's Hals. Sie fühlte sich so sicher in seinen Armen das jede Angst verflogen war. Dann aber stellte Seshoumaru Rin wieder ab und wandte sich zu Jaken. "Jaken!" "Ja, Seshoumaru-sama?" "Bleib hier bei Rin und macht das Feuer aus!" "Ja Herr aber wohin...." sagte Jaken als Seshoumaru in die Höhe flog und dann wie ein Pfeil Richtung brennendes Dorf schoss.  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
Sango rannte so schnell sie nur konnte. Das brennende Dorf kam immer näher und dann, keine dreihundert Meter entfernt, erblickte sie was sie erahnt hatte. In der Tat. Es waren Dämonen. Sie rannte weiter obwohl sie schon ziemlich ausgelaugt war. Sie schwitzte, ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an und ihr Ohr schmerzte noch. Jetzt hörte sie die bestialische Geräusche die die Dämonen vor sich hergaben und sich mit den angstvollen Rufe der Dorfbewohner vermischten. Das Dorf war klein. Drei Duzend Häuser und alle standen in Flammen. Dorfbewohner rannten hin und her. Verfolgt von schlangenartige Dämonen. Riesen Spinnen und mutierte, zweibeinige Kreaturen mit gefährlichen Klauen und Fangzähnen. Sango betrat das Dorf und schleuderte ihr Bumerang sofort einem Dämon entgegen der Gerade ein älterer Mann aufschlitzen wollte. Das Biest wurde zweigeteilt und Sango fing ihr Bumerang wieder auf.  
  
Es war das Chaos. Sango drang ins Dorfinnere wo es am schlimmsten war. Einpaar kräftige Dorfbewohner wehrten sich mit einpaar Speeren und Knüppeln aber es war klar das sie keine Chance haben würden. Sango setzte ihre mächtigste Waffe ohne Unterbruch zum Einsatz und gab so den Flüchtlingen Zeit zu fliehen. Sie metzelte eine grosse Zahl von Dämonen nieder und es sah so aus als würde sie auch mit dem Rest fertig werden. Einpaar Dorfmänner scharten sich um Sango. "Fräulein, Danke für Ihre Hilfe!" sagte einer ausser Atem. "Schon Gut. Sorgt dafür das die Leute das Dorf verlassen. Ich werde mich um diese Biester kümmern." Sagte sie scharf wobei sie sich aber an ihrem Bumerang stützte. Die Männer nickten und verschwanden. Eine weitere Schar von Dämonen griffen Sango an doch auch sie wurden hemmungslos von der erfahrene Dämonenjägerin vernichtet. Mittlerweile hatte Sango es geschafft ein erheblicher grossteil der Dämonen zu vernichten während sich die andere zurückzogen. Sie befand sich auf dem Markplatz, in der Mitte ein Brunnen, umringt von berennenden Häusern. Sango fühlte sich kaputt. Sie musste sich hinsetzten um Kräfte zu sammeln. Es war sehr heiss und stickig auf dem Markplatz. Sie kroch zum Brunnen und lehnte sich daran. Zu ihrem Glück befand sich gleich neben ihr ein Kessel mit Wasser. Sie tunkte ihre Hand, geformt in eine Schale und wusch sich ihr verschwitztes Gesicht. Sie schaute sich um. Hörte das brennende Feuer. Der Himmel über ihr war rauchschwarz. Sie währe am liebsten den Flüchtlingen zu Hilfe geeilt aber ihre Kräfte waren fast verbraucht. Sie wusste das sie sich erst ausruhen musste. Es war ihr erster Kampf seit langer Zeit den sie allein bestritten musste. Der Boden des Markplatzes war aus lockeren Erde. Sango hörte von weit her die flehenden Bestien.  
  
Ihre Rast aber dauerte nicht lange. Ohne das sie es bemerkte, stand eine Gestalt ein wenig abseits vor ihr. Sie war etwa zwei Schritt gross. In einem schwarzen Mantel gekleidet mit Kapuze. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, ausser zwei schwarze Augen. In der Hand hielt sie eine Katana deren Klinge schwarz und der Griff mit Rubinen besetzt, war. Sango spürte sofort die dämonische Präsens dieser Gestalt und erhob sich Kampfbereit.  
  
"Menschenfrau!", sagte die Gestallt mit einer unglaublichen tiefen, knurrenden Stimme, "Wie konntet du es Wagen meine Diener zu vernichten?" "Ihre Diener?", antwortete Sango erzürnt, "Wie konntet du es wagen dieses Dorf anzugreifen und ihre Bewohner zu töten?" "Du wagst es meine Frage nicht zu beantworten und stattdessen eine zu stellen? Du Menschenabschaum." Brüllte die Gestallt Hasserfühlt das Sango ein kalter Schauer durchfahren lies. Die Gestallt griff mit beiden Händen das Schwert und machte sich Angriffsbereit. "Nun sollst du die Kraft des ersten Dieners Rakatroph zu spüren bekommen. Deine Seele wird für immer in der Niederhölle verweilen und ewige Qualen erleiden." Sagte die bedrohliche Gestallt jetzt und stürmte auf Sango zu.  
  
Sango schleuderte ihr Bumerang sofort und konnte es nicht fassen als dieser mit einem schnellen Hieb, ihre mächtigste Waffe zersplitterte. Sangos Gegner führte eine schnelle Stichattacke aus und Sango, reflexartig, warf ich seitlich zu Boden und die Klinge rammte sich in den Brunnen der sofort zersprang. Sango rollte sich weg und stand auf. Schnell zog sie ihre Katana aus der Scheide und verharrte. Die Gestalt wandte denn Blick Sango zu und griff erneut an. Wieder eine Stichattacke die Sango, auf die Seite rollend auswich. Die Attacken der Gestalt waren schnell und Sango, die sich im Kampf mit der Katana nicht so beübt fühlte, hatte mühe sie zu parieren. Mehrmals musste sie zurückweichen da die Hiebe ihres Gegners zu kräftig waren. Ihr Schwert erlitt tiefe Scharten und es zeigte das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis es zerbracht.  
  
"Was ist? Greift ihr Menschen den nie an?" fragte die Gestalt lachend und erhob das Schwert wobei Sango eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit erkannte anzugreifen. Jäh machte sie einen Sprung nach vorn und, das Schwert mit beiden Händen haltend, brauste sie an der Gestalt vorbei und schnitt ihr eine abnormale tiefe Wunde in den Brustkorb. Sie spürte wie die Klinge das Fleisch durchschnitt. Den Gegner aber einpaar Sekunden hinter sich lassend, erwies sich als fataler Fehler und das nächste was sie verspürte, war ein Schnitt der sie quer am Rücken erwischte. Sango fiel vorneweg zu Boden. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Einzig und allein den Schmerz verspürte sie. Sie spürte ihr Blut am Rücken und hörte die Gestalt erneut lachen. Was sie als nächstes Tat, und ihr das Leben rettete, war das sie sich instinktiv zur Seite rollte und flüchtig sah das ihr Gegner das Schwert genau dort am Boden gerammt hatte wo sie eben noch gelegen war. Taumelnd erhob sie sich. "Was war das? Habe ich ihn den gar nicht verletzt?" fragte sich Sango als ihr Gegner sich wieder angriffsbereit stellte. Sie sah den Schnitt in seinem Umgang doch offenbar hatte es nichts bewirkt.  
  
Wieder griff die Gestalt an und diesmal gelang es ihr Sango mehrmals zu treffen. Sango wurde immer mehr und mehr nach hinten gedrängt und jedes Mal stolperte sie beinahe über ihre eigenen Füssen. Mit einem letzten Hieb, zerbrach ihr Schwert und der Diener zog sein Schwert zurück und führte eine tödliche Stichattacke aus. Sango gelang es sie nur sehr schlecht auszuweichen. Die Klinge bohrte sich ganz am Rande ihres Bauches und kam hinten wieder raus. Sango gab ein gurgelndes Stöhnen vor sich als der Diener die Klinge wieder herauszog und sie in die Knie fiel, ihre rechte Hand gegen die Wunde gedrückt.  
  
"Er ist so stark.... so stark..." murmelte sie und versuchte aufzustehen was ihr eindeutig nicht gelang. Ihr Atem raste und der Schmerz an ihre beide Wunden und der Rauch brachte ihre Augen zu tränen. "Wie lächerlich... Wie schwach Menschen nur sind. Sie verdienen es nicht zu leben, genau so wie Dämonen die nicht Rakatroph's Ursprung sind." Er lief auf Sango zu. "Ich muss aufstehen, ich muss... sonst..." dachte Sango und mit grösster Anstrengung richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Katana hatte die hälfte der oberen Klinge verloren. "Ein Schwert ist es wohl nicht mehr aber ein Wakizashi sehr wohl." Sagte die Gestalt lachend und mit einem schnellen Hieb, entwaffnete er Sango und tritt ihr kräftig in die Magengrube. Erneut landete Sango rücklings zu Boden und blieb liegen. Ihre Rückenwunde verschmutzte sich mit dem Boden und ihre Bauchwunde strömte nur noch mehr Blut aus. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Sie kroch weg. Weg von der Gestalt die immer näher kam. Was sollte sie noch tun? Was?  
  
Triumphierend, stand die Gestallt einen Meter vor Sango, das Schwert mit beiden Händen gehalten und hoch in die Luft hebend. "Und so endet ein weiteres Menschenleben. Nun werde ich dich, bevor sich dich töte, etwas zeigen das dir den Verstand rauben wird....." Seine schwarze Augen begannen sich rubinrot zu färben. Sango starrte wie im Bann die rubinrot werdende Augen an als sie plötzlich darin etwas sah das sie wirklich der Verstand zu rauben schien. Sie stöhnte nahezu schreiend auf als die Gestallt seine Klinge hinuntersausen lies um sie endgültig zu töten. Sie kniff die Augen zu aber......  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
Kikyo befand sich in einer Waldlichtung, begleitet von ihre seelenfängerartige Schlangen. Sie war wie immer ein einer roten Hakama und weissen Motzuki gekleidet und mit einem Bogen bewaffnet. Als Miko hatte sie besondere Kräfte.  
  
Sie sah zum Himmel hoch. Die Sternen strahlten nur so und eine kühle Windbrise lies ihre Kleider einwenig fächeln. Sie spürte die Kälte nicht. Überhaupt, sie spürte rein gar nichts, jetzt wo sie, sagen wir, halb tot war.  
  
Jäh blieb Kikyo stehen und mit einer kühlen Stimme sagte sie: "Wie lange haben sie vor mich weiter zu verfolgen?" Jetzt hörte sie einpaar rasselnde Geräusche und eine Frau, in einem schwarzen Kimono gekleidet erschien einpaar Meter vor Kikyo. Ihre Haare waren lang und schwarz. Ihre Augen waren rubinrot und ihr Gesicht sah freundlich und schön aus. Sie hielt ein Fächer in der rechten Hand.  
  
"Ich bin tief beeindruckt das ihr mich ausfindig machen konntet, Kikyo, Miko und Trägerin des Juwels der vier Seelen. Ich hatte sie mir anders vorgestellt aber das tut nichts zur Sache." "Das tut es wirklich nicht. Allerdings würde ich gerne erfahren wer ihr seid." Antwortete Kikyo. "Wer ich bin, benötige ich einem Menschen nicht zu erwähnen. Ich bin hier damit ihr mir den Juwel ausliefert. Wiederstand währe zwecklos, also?" Eine kurze Stille trat ein bevor sie von Kikyo Gelächter unterbrochen wurde. "Widerstand ist zwecklos? Juwel ausliefern? Wie unerfahren ihr doch seid. Wie kann man nur solche Sätze ausspucken ohne zu wissen wie der Gegner ist? Egal, ich werde weder Widerstand noch etwas aushändigen müssen. Der Juwel habe ich nicht. Ihr könnt wieder gehen." "Ha, sie halten sich für so Klug Miko! Denkt ihr ich wüsste nichts über eure Kräfte? Liefern sie ihn mir sofort aus oder ich muss Gewalt anwenden."  
  
Kikyo wandte der Frau dem Rücken zu. "Wie gesagt, ich besitze ihn nicht." Sagte sie und hörte kurz darauf das ziehen eines Schwertes. Anschliessend schnelle Schritte die auf sie zu kamen. Sofort, mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, zog Kikyo ein Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher während sie sich umdrehte und spannte den Bogen an. Ein Pfeil sirrte........  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
Inu Yasha sass mit Miroku und Shippo in Kaede's Haus. Die Nacht war schon lange eingebrochen und sie assen. Shippo wirkte müde, so das er wenig später einschlief. Inu Yasha wirkte etwas missgelaunt und Miroku, der genau wusste warum, trank sein Tee in aller Ruhe. Seine Gedanken waren wo anders. Natürlich bei Sango die er schon "so" lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich was sie wohl im Moment machte. Sangos Mitteilung nach, würde sie übermorgen ankommen.  
  
"Sie hätte Kriara ruhig mitnehmen können." Dachte er. Sie hatten vorgehabt mit Kagome weitere Spliter zu suchen doch Kagome hatte beschlossen, nachdem Sango gegangen war, eine Weile in ihrer Welt zu verbringen. Sie sagte sie würde die Schule viel zu oft schwänzen und das war nicht gut. Inu Yasha war in den letzten drei Wochen unerträglich geworden. Hatte mehrmals versucht Kagome zurück zu holen aber ohne Erfolg!  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha?" "Was denn?" fragte Inu Yasha gereizt. "Findest du es nicht seltsam das, obwohl wir des öfteren in den letzten zwei Wochen gereist sind, auf keine Dämonen gestossen sind? Es ist fast so als während sie vollkommen verschwunden." "Was kümmert mich das denn? Sollen sie doch verschwinden, solange Naraku nicht den Schwanz eingezogen hat, dieser Bastard!" "Ich stimme zu aber trotzdem. Ich finde....." sagte Miroku als Kaede die Hüte betrat. "Ah, Kaede-sama. Ihr seid schon zurück?" fragte Miroku und sie nickte. "Ja, die Suche war erfolglos. Ich hätte gerne noch einpaar Embras-Kräuter gefunden bevor der Winter kommt.", Sagte sie und setzte sich, "Sind Sago und Kagome noch nicht zurück?" Miroku schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber bald, hoffe ich." "Nun, wenigstens ist es in letzter Zeit ruhiger geworden." Sagte Kaede und Inu Yasha schnaubte auf. Er stand auf und verlies das Haus vor sich hermurmelnd.  
  
Draussen lag Kriara am Boden zusammen gekauert als Inu Yasha an ihr vorbei lief und zum Brunnen eilte. Er fluchte über Kagome. Wie konnte sie es wagen so lange weg zu bleiben? Bevor er allerdings den Brunnen erreichte, erschalte von weit her ein Donner. Inu Yasha blickte nach Westen und fragte sich ob der Sturm sie erreichen würde? Aber war es wirklich ein Sturm? Er wusste es nicht genau. Es hatte so bedrohlich geschallt. Aber mal im ernst, was kümmerte es ihm schon? Wichtig für ihn im Moment war das Kagome zurück kommen würde, alles andere war unwichtig.  
  
Dann plötzlich sah er Kagome aus dem Brunnen kriechen. "Oh, Inu Yasha!" sagte sie und lächelte. Inu Yasha stampfte zu ihr herüber. "Das hat aber gedauert!" "Tut mir Leid! Aber schau, ich habe eine Überraschung!" sagte sie strahlend. Inu Yasha schaute überrascht Kagome an. "Was,..... was für eine?" "Drei mal darfst du raten." Sagte sie und legte ihr schweres Rucksack auf dem Boden. "Hm..." Inu Yasha überlegte. "Du hast mir diese leckrere äh... Nudeln mit heissem Wasser mitgebracht." Sagte er als hätte er ins schwarze getroffen. Kagome schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Inu Yasha verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. "Hm... dann.... hast du wirklcih keite mitgebracht?" "Inu Yasha, das war jetzt deine zweite Antwort. Du hast nur noch eine letzte." "Hey, wer hat den gesagt ich hätte meine zweite Chance verbraucht?" sagte Inu Yasha verärgert. "So sind nun mal die Regeln wenn man dir drei Chancen gibt." "Pah... lächerlich..." "Also? Was könnte für dich eine Überraschung sein?" "Tja, gute Frage..." sagte Inu Yasha unwissend und Kagome sah ihn einwenig verletzt an. "Ah... jetzt habe ich's!!" platze aus Inu Yasha Mund. "Wirklich?" antwortete Kagome entzückt. "Diu hast dir vorgenommen nicht mehr so drauf los zu heulen wenn mir etwas passiert.... haha...."  
  
Kagome sah Inu Yasha ungläubig an. "Wie... wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie und Wut wuchs in ihr. "haha, das war leicht immer hin...." "Inu Yasha? SITZ!!!!" Inu Yasha drücke es zu Boden. Kagome lief an ihm vorbei. "Warte Ka....." "O-SOARI!!!" Erneut krachte Inu Yasha zu Boden.  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
Sango hörte mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig; wie zwei Klingen gegeneinander prallten, eine Person aufstöhnte, das wirbeln eines Umhanges und das Landen von einer Person zu Boden. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen und erblickte eine Gestallt mit langen weissen Haaren die direkt vor ihr Stand. Gekleidet war sie in einem weissen Hakama und Motzuki die mit blauen und roten Streifen verziert waren. "Seshoumaru?" murmelte sie überrascht. Die schwarze Gestallt hatte einen Salto rücklings geschlagen um ausser Seshoumaru's Reichweite zu kommen. "Wer seid ihr der es wagt mir in die Quere zu kommen?" fragte die Gestallt wutentbrannt. Seshoumaru hielt sein Dämonenschwert in der Hand.  
  
"Du kannst mit dieser Menschenfrau tun was immer du willst nachdem du mir gesagt hast wer du bist und wer dein Meister ist!" sagte Seshoumaru. "Du... du wagst es mir so etwas zu sagen? Mir, Agroth, erster Diener ..... ha. Ich werde dich in Stücke hauen und dann wird diese Menschenfrau dran kommen." "Interessante Aussage!" sagte Seshoumaru, wirkte aber gar nicht interessiert. Agroth, der Diener, stürmte auf Seshoumaru zu. Wollte Seshoumaru den Kopf spalten doch sein Hieb traf ins leere. Seshoumaru stand einpaar Meter hinter ihm. "Beantworte mir die Frage und dann werde ich wieder gehen, anderseits wird es mir diese Frau verraten."  
  
"Du Abschaum." Brüllte Agroth. Sein Schwert leuchtete schwarzrot auf und mit einem Hieb, schleuderte er eine rubinschwarze Lichtklinge auf Seshoumaru. Dieser sprang hoch in die Luft und landete wieder. "Solche einfallslose Attacken nützen nicht. Du raubst mir die Zeit. Verrate es mir."  
  
"Wuaghh!" brüllte Agroth und stürzte sich auf Seshoumaru. Ohne sich viel zu bewegen, beinahe teleportierend, wich er die schnelle Attacken Agroth aus. "So, das reicht jetzt." Seshoumaru erschien hinter Agroth und hieb ihn den Arm ab. Brüllend sprang Agroth weg und landete weit weg von Seshoumaru. Sein Arm lag Seshoumaru zu Füssen. "Wie schnell er nur ist! Das kann kein normaler Dämon sein.... ich muss dringend zurück und es meinem Meister mitteilen." Dachte die Gestallt und rannte weg.  
  
Seshoumaru steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und kniet neben Sango die flach atmete. Sie wusste nicht was sagen. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Seshoumaru hatte sie nicht gerettet. Was würde er von ihr wollen? Sie fühlte eine Angst die sie von Innen auffrass. Ihr ganzer Leib zitterte. Sie roch ihr Blut, der Rauch, ihr Schweiss. Sie fühlte sich elend aber immerhin, sie war noch nicht tot. Vielleicht würde Seshoumaru sie am leben lassen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Seshoumaru neben ihr in die Knie gegangen war und seine rechte Hand ihr Gesicht nach links drehte damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Sie an, die Dämonenjägerin! Wenn du nicht sterben willst, das sag mir was du gesehen hast. Was hast du in den Augen dieses Dieners gesehen!!?" verlangte er zu wissen. Sango suchte nach Worten. "Ein Schatten. Schwarz... vielleicht sogar grau-schwarz, ich weiss es nicht genau. Da waren zwei Punkte..... Augen, oder einfach nur Löcher vielleicht. Sie waren so schwarz und..... und....." Sie begann heftiger zu zittern..... "Und?" fragte Seshoumaru leise aber befehlerisch. ".... und sie... sie starrten mich an und dann.... dann erschien etwas in seinen Augen..... ich weiss nicht was es war....." "Was war es?" sagte Seshoumaru jetzt lauter. Sango versuchte sich anzustrengen. Es war ein Wunder das sie die Besinnung noch nicht verloren hatte. Dann plötzlich stiess sie: ".... ein schwarzer, verkrümmter Baum. Er hatte viele Spalten von wo schwarzes Blut herausquoll...." Ihre Stimm versagte langsam. Seshoumaru erhob sich jetzt. Tensaiga vibrierte immer noch. Er drehte sich um. "Geh zu Inu Yasha und sage ihm ich werde ihn bald aufsuchen. Bis dahin soll er Tessaiga unter keinen umständen verlieren?" Mit diesen Worten lies er Sango zurück und verschwand aus dem Dorf.  
  
Nun war Sago wieder allein. Erschöpft, verletzt und nicht zuletzt verängstigt. Oh, ja. Sie hatte allen Grund dafür. Sie war zu müde um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was los war. Was Seshoumaru tun wollte. Wer diese Gestalt gewesen war. Das einzige was sie wollte war so schnell wie möglich das Dorf "Irishi" (Das Dorf wo sich ihre Freunde befanden) zu erreichen aber würde sie es in ihrem jetzigen Zustand schaffen? Ihr Gepäck befand sich in der Klippe. Mal schauen ob sie es bis dorthin überhaupt schaffen würde.  
  
Sango stand auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre zersplitterte Waffen die sie mit grosser mühe repariert hatte. Sie fühlte sich so schwach in ihrem Beruf. Hatte ihr hartes Training den gar nichts genützt? "Mist...." hustete sie und taumelnd wo ihre zerstörte Katana lag. Sie nahm sie und steckte sie in die Scheide. Dann, fiel sie erneut in die Knie, fiel vorneweg zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
--------------------.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....--------------------  
  
Rin und Jaken warteten auf Seshoumaru's Rückkehr. Als er endlich ankam, rannte Rin auf ihn zu. "Seshoumaru-sama!" "Rin! Wir brechen auf." sagte er. Rin nickte und eilte zu A-Oun. "Seshoumaru-sama, was ist passiert?" fragte Jaken. "Rakatroph ist zurückgekehrt." "Rakatroph? Ihr meint.... aber das kann doch nicht möglich sein!" sagte Jaken ungläubig. "Jaken...", sagte Seshoumaru ruhig, ".... habe ich dich jemals angelogen?" Jaken verneigte sich sofort. "Verzeiht Seshoumaru-sama. Ich hatte nicht vor ihre Worte Unglaube zu schenken."  
  
Rin kam angerannt. "Seshoumaru-sama! A-oun ist bereit." "Gut Rin. Jaken, steig jetzt auf. Wir haben einen weiten weg vor uns." "Wohin werden wir den jetzt gehen, Seshoumaru-sama?" fragte Jaken. "Nach Careres!" "Careres? Ihre Heimat Seshoumaru-sama?" Jakens Meister lief an ihm vorbei und blieb neben Rin stehen. ""Rin, dort, wohin wir jetzt gehen werden ist ein düsterer Ort. Kein Ort für dich." "Ich will aber mitgehen, Seshoumaru-sama." Sagte Rin etwas erschrocken. Der Gedanke das Seshoumaru sie allein lassen wollte erschreckte sie so sehr das sie leicht zitterte. Seshoumaru lief weiter. "Gut!" sagte er. Rin atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte. Ja, sie würde nicht von Seshoumaru's Seite weichen.  
  
Zwei Tage später......  
  
Miroku erwachte als erster und wusch sich an einem nahegelegen Fluss. Dann weckte er sie anderen und sie frühstückten. Die Stimmung war gut. Heute würde Sango eintreffen. Shippo war überglücklich genau wie Kriara. Aber am meisten war es Miroku. Geduldig warteten sie doch Sango kam nicht. Am Abend sassen alle in der Hütte. Inu Yasha schien nicht beunruhigt zu sein. "Sehr wahrscheinlich wird sie noch einpaar Tage brauchen." "Das würde mich wundern. Sango ist immer so pünktlich." Sagte Kagome. "Schon aber vielleicht hat sie sich verrechnet. Immerhin ist sie zu Fuss gegangen. Kriara ist bei uns." Fuhr Inu Yasha fort.  
  
"Das wird wohl stimmen aber immerhin!" Dachte Miroku.  
  
"Es bleibt und wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu warten!" sagte Kaede und bereitete das Nachtessen vor.  
  
Zwei Tage davor....  
  
Sango erwachte hustend. Ihre Lungen brannten und ihr Kopf schmerzte als befänden sich Tausende von kleine Dämonen die von Innen mit ihren Krallen nach aussen stachen. Die Sonne schien stark. Es musste Nachmittag sein. Fast alle Häuser lagen in Schutt und Asche. Sehr langsam erhob sich Sango und sah sich um. Niemand war da. Die Dorfbewohner mussten es Geschafft haben zu fliehen. Ihr Gesicht war etwas verdreckt und ihre Wunden standen nahe daran sich zu entzünden. Jede Bewegung schmerzte ihr sehr und stolpernd, verlies sie was vom Dorf übrig geblieben war mit der Hoffnung Inu Yasha und die anderen zu erreichen.  
  
Als alle schliefen, sass Miroku draussen auf dem Grassboden. Eine unangenehme Sorge wuchs in ihm. "Lächerlich!", dachte er lächelnd, "Sango passiert nichts. Sie ist auch nicht so blöd sich in irgend welche gefahren zu stürzen." "Hey, Miroku?" hörte er Inu Yasha sagen. "Was ist?" "Nun..... ich.... weißt du ehrlich gesagt wollte ich... also...." "Du wolltest gar nichts sagen. -Hey Miroku- ist dir rausgerutscht und hast versucht.... ach." Miroku verstummte und Inu Yasha setzte sich neben ihm. "Sango kommt zurück. Bald!" sagte Inu Yasha ermutigend. Miroku schielte zum herüber. "Ja, klar, bald uns dann...." doch weit kam Miroku mit seinem Satz nicht den genau so wie Inu Yasha hörte er Schritte. Sie standen auf und sahen auf der anderen Seite des kleines Flusses eine Gestalt auf sie zugehen. Inu Yasha zog Tessaiga und Miroku versuchte die Gestalt besser zu erkennen. "Wer mag es wohl sein?" flüsterte Inu Yasha, "Sie bewegt sich so komisch!" Miroku nickte. "Ja. Warte hier, wir sollten nichts überstürzen." Inu Yasha war einverstanden und Miroku lief der taumelnden Gestalt entgegen.  
  
"Einen guten späten Ab..e..n...." Beschloss Miroku zu grüssen aber seine letzten Silben blieben ihn im Halse stecken. Diese taumelnde, menschliche Gestalt war niemand anders als Sango. Die eine Hand lag auf ihre verletzte Bauchwunde.. Ihr Gesicht, so erkannte Miroku der zu ihr gestürmt war, gefolgt von Inu Yasha, war leichenblass und ihre Schritte waren taumelnd und stolpernd. Ihre Augen schienen ins Leere zu blicken und das einzige was er hörte war Sangos schwerer Atem. Als Sango ihren Namen hörte, blickte sie hoch was schon viel zu anstrengend für sie war und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem milden Lächeln. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Drei Tage mühsamer Wanderung. Ihr war das Wasser sogar zu ende gegangen. Ihr Gepäck hatte sie zurücklassen müssen das sie keine Kraft hatte um es mit zu schleppen. Bevor Miroku sie erreichte, stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füssen und wurde von Miroku gerade noch aufgefangen.  
  
"Bei Buddha, .... Sango was....." brachte Miroku schockiert hervor. Inu Yasha war gerade angekommen und als er Sangos Zustand sah und roch, eilte er zur Hüte. Miroku hob Sango in seinen Armen und trug sie zur Hüte. Während er lief, murmelte Sango Dinge die er nicht verstehe konnte. Wusste aber, auf Grund ihres Lächelns, das sie froh war es bis hierher geschafft zu haben. Miroku bekam jetzt einen besseren Blick in Sangos Wunden. Die Bauchwunde war nicht tödlich gewesen aber tief. Die Rückenwunde allerdings hatte sich entzündet und sah ernster aus. Als er die Hütte betrat, waren alle bereits wach und schockiert als sie Sango sahen. Kaede hatte bereits ein Futon flachgelegt. Shippo hatte Wasser zum kochen gelegt und Kagome ihr Medizinkasten geöffnet. Inu Yasha räumte den Abfall das überall lag auf weg.  
  
Miroku legte Sango, bäuchlings, mit grosser Vorsicht auf dem Futon. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Shippo den Tränen nahe. "Das wissen wir nicht. Sie ist so aufgetaucht. Hey, Kaede sag doch mal was! Wie geht es ihr?" sagte Inu Yasha. Kaede funkelte in an. "Das kann ich jetzt doch nicht sagen. Kagome, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen. Shippo, geh zu Komita und wecke sie auf. Ich brauche ein paar saubere Handtücher. Inu Yasha? Was auch immer Sango passiert worden mag. Es könnte das das, was auch immer ihr solchen Schaden zugefügt hat in der nähe ist. Du solltest lieber wache halten. Miroku, du tust am besten das selbe." Die drei Männer verliessen das Haus. Shippo rennend. Inu Yasha mit Tessaiga und Miroku etwas zögernd.  
  
Etwas abseits vom Haus setzten sich Inu Yasha und Miroku. Beide wirkten beunruhigt. Noch nie hatten sie Sango in einem so schlechten Zustand gesehen. Sie wirkte wie eine Leiche oder so. Schweigend und wachsam sassen sie dort. Sahen wie Shippo zurückgestürmt kam, mit einem Haufen Handtücher und das Haus betrat.  
  
"Was mag ihr wohl zugestossen sein?" sagte Inu Yasha. Miroku antwortete nicht. "Gewöhnliche Dämonen hätten sie nie so verletzten können und überhaupt. Wo sind ihre Waffen geblieben?" "Ich wohl klar was passiert ist!" sagte Miroku. "Ach ja?" "Klar! Es muss sich um ein gewaltiger Gegner gehandelt haben. Denkst du das, so schwach wie sie gerade ankam, sie überhaupt die Kraft gehabt hätte irgend eine Waffe mit zu schleppen?" "Hm.." Inu Yasha verschränkte die Arme.  
  
Währenddessen versuchten Kaede und Kagome Sangos Wunden zu reinigen und zu verbinden. Dies war keine leichte Sache. Die lange Schnittwunde am Rücken war tief und entzündet. Zum Glück aber war sie sauber geschnitten worden so das es nicht genäht werden musste. "Die Wunde musst gesäubert werden." Sagte Kaede alarmierend. "Shippo, suche sofort einpaar Tara-Kräuter. Sie helfen um das Fieber zu senken." Befahl Kaede und Shippo stürmte hinaus. Während Shippo die Kräuter suchte, entledigten Kagome und Kaede Sangos Oberteil um die Wunde zu behandeln. Kagome wusste nicht viel über Medizin aber genug um Kaede zu helfen. "Wir brauchen etwas um ihre Wunde zu säubern. Heisses Wasser währe gut aber es würde wichtige Zellen zur Wiederschliessung der Wunde verbrennen." "Hier, das könnte helfen aber .....es wird Sango sehr weh tun. Es ist Alkohol." Sagte Kagome und reichte die Flasche Kaede. "Egal, wen die Wunde nicht gesäubert wird dann könnte es wirklich sehr schlimm werden."  
  
Kagome verzog das Gesicht als Kaede Sangos Wunde mit dem Alkohol säuberte und kniff die Augen zu als Sango schmerzhaft, mit zusammengebissene Zähnen aufstöhnte und sich verkrampfte. "Es ist bald vorbei, sagte Kaede und Sango nickte schwach. Der Schmerz lies nach und Kaede betrachtete die Wund und wirkte erfreut. Sie sah sauber aus.  
  
"Kaede-chan? Ich habe in der Schule gelernt wie man solche Wunden am besten behandelt damit sie schneller verschliessen." Sagte Kagome und nahm einpaar Schmetterlingspflaster. Kaede hatte nichts dagegen und Kagome führe ihre Arbeit fort. Die andere Wunde wurde genau so behandelt und als sie fertig waren, deckten sie Sango zu und liessen sie schlafen. Kriara hatte sich neben ihr zusammengekauert und schlief ebenfalls.  
  
Kagome erhob sich und wusch sich ebenfalls die Händen. "Ich bin jetzt so beruhigt!" sagte sie und Kaede nickte. "Ja. Die Wunden waren ziemlich ernst. Sie wird wohl noch eine Weile liegen bleiben müssen. Solch Wunden verheilen nicht so schnell." "Gut, ich werde nach den anderen sehen." Sagte Kagome während sie sich die Hände abtrocknete und dann das Haus verlies.  
  
.....ooooo00000@@@@@00000ooooo.....  
  
ALSO:  
  
Ich weiss, ich weiss. Das ganze ist so ziemlich oberflächlich geschrieben, ich weiss. Die Story habe ich bereits im Kopf und das hier habe ich in etwa knapp einer Stunden geschrieben.  
  
Jedenfalls würde es mir sehr interessieren was ihr davon haltet. Einpaar Rückmeldungen währen nicht schlecht!  
  
Für wünsche stehe ich jeder Zeit zu Verfügung  
  
Bis Bald  
  
Matorif 


	2. Kapitel 2 Sangos Sorge

Hallo an ALLE!  
  
DANKE FÜR EURE RÜCKMELDUNGEN!!  
  
HIER IST EIN WEITERER KAPITEL! EIGENTLICH SOLLTE ES LÄNGER SEIN ABER ICH HATTE VERGESSEN ZU SPEICHERN UND AUSGERECHNET DANN MUSSTE DER STROM IM HAUS AUSFALLEN! :-/  
  
NUR DAS HIER BLIEB GESPEICHERT! ABER SEID VERSICHERT DAS DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL AM SAMSTAG ERSCHEINEN WIRD!!  
  
SO!!  
  
AN:  
  
HI YASHA  
  
Danke für deine Rückmeldung. So eine lange habe ich noch nie bekommen! Wie ich auf dem Namen Rakatroph gekommen bin? Nun, der ist mir einfach so eingefallen. Übrigens, danke für die Korektur Kiraras : - )  
  
Tut mir Leid, ich kann dir im Moment nichts über den Movie drei erzählen. Ein Freund in Japan hat mir aber gesagt er würde mir mal schreiben! Werde ihn dann eine Nachricht senden, er solle mir Sagen wir der 3. Film ist! Versprochen!!  
  
AN:  
  
LADY-ROSHA  
  
Hallo, macht doch nicht. Dui hast ja geschrieben und was will ein "Autor" den mehr? Vielen Dank!!  
  
AN:  
  
SWUNZ  
  
Klar, Seshi wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Besonders im Kapitel 3. Danke!  
  
FÜR ALLE:  
  
Könntet ihr mir sagen welche Charakter ihr am liebsten habt? Ich denke so baue ich eine interessantere Story für euch auf!! :-)  
  
Währe Toll wenn ihr es mir mitteilen würdet. :-)  
  
So, genug....viel spass!  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 "Sangos Sorge"  
  
Als Kagome die Hüte verliess, traf sie auf Miroku und Inu Yasha die sich sofort zu ihr wandten. "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Miroku wissbegierig. Auch Inu Yasha sah Kagome fragend an. "Es geht ihr wesentlich besser. Die Wunden werden gut verheilen. Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen. Ich denke das sie es eine lange Weile tun wird." Sagte Kagome und setzte sich auf dem Grassboden. Die beiden setzten sich neben ihr. "So, sie ist also ausser Gefahr." Flüsterte Miroku erleichtert und Kagome nickte. "Dieser Bastard....", meckerte Inu Yasha und griff nach Tessaiga, "... werde ich es zeigen.", und er stand auf. "Inu Yasha! Was hast du vor?" fragte Kagome. "Was ich vor habe? Ist doch klar. Ich werde ihn vernichten, ist das so schwer zu erraten?" "Geduld Inu yasha." Sagte Miroku und schloss die Augen wie er es immer tat wenn er etwas wichtiges zu sagen pflegte. "Wir wissen nicht wer Sango so verletzen konnte. Wir sollten warten bis sie wieder zu Kräften kommt um es uns zu erzählen."  
  
Miroku und Kagome sahen zu Inu Yasha hinauf. "Pah...." gab Inu Yasha, setzte sich und verschränkte die Arme. "Wir können jetzt nicht übereilt handeln." Sagte Kagome. "Ist ja gut." Stimmte Inu Yasha zu. Wenig später kehrte Kagome in de Hüte und schlief weiter während Inu Yasha und Miroku weiterhin Wache hielten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, erwachte Sango. Als sie nach links schaute, sah sie Miroku der neben ihr sass und sie anlächelte. "So, du bist aufgewacht. Das ist gut." "Hoshi-Sama!" sagte Sango erfreut aber leise. Sie wollte sich bewegen, spürte aber ihre Wunden und lies es sein. "Nun, ich denke das du noch eine Weile liegen bleiben wirst, Sango?" Sango nickte leicht. Aufrichten konnte sie sich nicht und wollte auch nicht. Während Miroku ihr einen Tee vorbereitete fragte Sango: "Wo sind die anderen?" "Inu Yasha, Kagome und Shippo sind Proviant holen gegangen." "Ich sehen." Sagte sie als Miroku den Tee vor ihr stellte und ein Röhrchen den er von Kagome bekommen hatte in die Tasse steckte. Sango sah Kirara neben ihr zusammengekauert schlafen. Während sie trank, oder besser schluckte, tauschten sie mehrere Blicke. Nachdem sie fertig getrunken hatte, nahm Miroku die Tasse und brachte sie weg.  
  
"Sango? Was ist passiert?" fragte Miroku. "Ich werde es erzählen wenn Inu Yasha und die anderen zurück sind. Ich denke..... ich denke es handelt sich um etwas ernstes." Sagte sie. "Gut.. und wo sind deine Waffen?" "Die gibt es nicht mehr. Sie.... es gibt sie nicht mehr." Brachte sie verbittert hervor. Miroku hätte sie gerne weiter gefragt aber beschloss sie lieber rasten zu lassen. Das ganze war schon seltsam. Er brannte danach zu erfahren was ihr zugestoßen war. Hatte sie Naraku getroffen? Nein, das wohl nicht. Vielleicht war es einfach ein sehr starker Dämon gewesen. Immerhin hatte er es auch oft mit starken Dämonen zu tun gehabt die er allein sicher nicht bezwingen hätte können.  
  
Wenig später kehrten Inu Yasha und die anderen zurück. Sie setzten sich im Kreis um Sango und warteten gespannt auf ihre Erzählung. Sango fing ganz vorne an.  
  
Fünf Wochen vor dem großen Knall:  
  
Sango hatte ihr Dorf erreicht. Erleichtert, machte sie sich daran ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Schließlich würde sie dort eine Zeitlang übernachten müssen. Am nächsten Morgen, begann sie Ihre Waffen zu reparieren was ihr grosse mühe kostete. Während sie ihr Schwert neu schmiedete, eine Kunst die jeder Dämonenjäger besitzen musste, überlegte sie sich ein Training um ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Sie hatte bis jetzt, meistens nur schwächere Dämonen bekämpfen müssen. Solche die Inu Yasha mit seinen Schwertattacken vernichtete war sie nicht gewachsen und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie musste besser werden, egal wie und so begannen Sangos Tage. Sie rannte durch den Wald. Führte Kraft und Geschicklichkeitsübungen durch. Trainierte mit ihrem Bumerang und Katana. Übte Nahkampf und machte sich einpaar Mal auf die Suche nach Dämonen um einpaar Ideen auszuprobieren. Wenn sie Abend spät ins Dorf zurückkehrte, sass sie allein in der Küche und aß was sie sich vorbeireitet hatte.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und ihre Abreise stand bevor. Sie spürte das sie sich verbessert hatte und deshalb war sie an diesem Morgen vor ihrer Rückreise bestens gelaunt. Sie betet noch vor den Gräber der Dorfbewohner und machte sich daran sich Reisefertig zu machen.  
  
"Ja, und dann?" fragte Inu Yasha spitzig. Sango dachte schnell nach wie sie fortfahren sollte. "Nun, vor drei Tage denke ich, befand ich mich auf der Tokuda-Route. Ihr kennt sie ja alle. Es war spät in der Nacht als es plötzlich zu Donnern anfing. Es war so laut das meine Trommelfelder beinahe zerplatzten....." "Ein Donner sagst du?" sagte Inu Yasha. "Ja, warum?" fragte Sango verwirrt. "Weil ich es auch gehört habe. Natürlich nicht so laut. Befanden sich dort Wolken?" "Nein Inu Yasha. Der Himmel war Sternenbesetzt. Ich denke das ich dem Ursprungsrot am nahesten war und es deshalb so laut war. Jedenfalls brannte auf der Steppe ein Feuer. Ein Dorf brannte und ich beschloss es aufzusuchen. In der Tat griffen Dämonen das Dorf an das jetzt vernichtet worden ist. Mit dem einfachen Dämonen hatte ich leichtes Spiel aber nicht mit dem Anführer dieser Horde....." Ein beben durchführ ihr Körper als sie sich näher erinnerte. "Sango? Alle in Ordnung?" fragte Kagome und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war heiß. Sangos Fieber hatte sich noch nicht gesenkt.  
  
Sango nickte und Kagome gab sich damit zufrieden ausser Miroku. Sangos Augen strahlten eine innere Angst die er sonst nie gesehen hatte. Es war keine Angst die man ausdrücken konnte. Im Gegenteil, man konnte sie bändigen es anderen zu zeigen den sie befand sich tief in ihrer Seele. Miroku beschloss aber einfach abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde Sangos weitere Erklärung Fragen beantworten.  
  
Sango fuhr fort. «Er war so stark das er mein Bumerang mit einem Schlag zersplitterte. Na ja, dann fügte er mir diese Rückenwunde zu. Er sprach von..... nun, es ist klar das er Menschen hasst und sagte das alle Dämonen die nicht Rakatroph's Ursprung in gleichen Kasten gehörten. Er zersplitterte danach mein Schwert und bevor er mich tötete , tauchte Seshoumaru auf und prallte die Klinge ab." "Seshoumaru hat dich gerettet?" fragte Shippo überrascht. Auch Inu Yasha wirkte überrascht. "Nein, nicht gerettet. Er sagte er wolle etwas von mir erfahren." Sagte Sango und schwieg kurz bevor sie weiterfuhr. "Er bezwang dieser Diener mit Leichtigkeit, lies ihn aber fliehen." "Was wollte den dieser Bastard von dir den wissen Sango?" fragte Inu Yasha. Alle sahen Sango an. Sango schloss kurz die Augen. Sie wollte es nicht sagen. Warum, wusste sie nicht aber sie hatte das Gefühl das wenn sie es denn anderen sagen würde, etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Es war, als ob sie im Verbindung mit einer fremden Macht stünde. "Er.... fragte nach dir Inu Yasha!" "Nach mir?" "Ja, er sagte er würde dich bald aufsuchen und du sollest auf keinen Fall Tessaiga verlieren."  
  
Ein Schweigen trat ein. Sango sagte nichts mehr. Inu Yasha starrte Tessaiga an. Kaede stand auf um ein Tee zu kochen. Shippo grübelte im Kopf und Miroku dachte an Sangos Erklärung. Es war Lückenhaft. Das ahnte er aber sicher hatte Sango ihre Gründe dafür. Vorerst würde er nichts sagen.  
  
"Bah, trachtet er immer noch mir Tessaiga abzunehmen? Dem werde ich es zeigen! Ha..." sagte Inu Yasha vorlaut. "Ich denke nicht das er Tessaiga bekommen will." Sagte Sango. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Fragte Kagome. "Nun, weil er sie ja nicht benutzten kann. Ausserdem hatte er nicht den Eindruck gezeigt nach Tessaiga zu trachten, so viel ist mir klar." "Wir können uns im Moment nur möglich Theorien ausdenken. Wichtig ist das Sango wieder gesund wird, was danach passiert werden wir ja noch sehen." Sagte Miroku. Sango dankte ihn innerlich das das Thema damit beendet war. Sie sah zu Miroku hoch, der aufgestanden war, doch dieser erwiderte ihr Blick kurz mit strenge. Dann lächelte er. "Ich werde kurz auf Kräutersuche gehen. Wir wollen ja nicht das Sango lange im Bett bleibt, oder?" "Ich komme mit dir Miroku-chan." Sagte Shippo. Zusammen verliessen sie die Hütte.  
  
Während Inu Yasha Selbstgespräche führte die Großteils um Seshoumaru handelten, bereiteten Kagome und Kaede das Nachtessen.  
  
Spät in der Nacht.....  
  
Sango schlief unruhig. Der Traum über ein blutüberströmter Baum der sie mit seine langen verkrüppelten Ästen attackierte, sorgte dafür das sie erwachte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das alles in Ordnung war. Nur war es ihr zu heiß im Futon. Sie wollte frische Luft schnappen doch erkannte das sie allein nicht aufrecht kommen würde. Die anderen schliefen neben ihr in ihre Futons. Ein Zeitlang blieb sie liegen bis es ihr zu unangenehm wurde. Egal, sie musste aufstehen.  
  
Leise, mit zusammengebissene Zähnen, stand sie auf. Neben ihr lagen Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kaede und.... aber wo war Miroku? Sie verlies langsam das Haus und spähte nach draußen. Dort war niemand. Barfuss und mit leichten Fieber, verlies sie das Haus. Die kühle Nachtluft gefiel ihr und sie setzte sich behutsam am Rande des Flusses. Das Mondlicht verwandelte die Wasseroberfläche in einen Spiele wo Sango sich betrachten konnte. Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Es sah so weiss aus. So anders. Pausenlos starte sie sich selbst an und merkte später nicht das jemand eine Decke auf ihre Schulter gelegt, und sich neben ihr gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Hoshi-sama." Brachte sie hervor. "Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dir sagen du sollst wieder ins Haus gehen um weiter zu ruhen aber das wirkt wohl bei dir nicht. Ausserdem wollte ich dir einpaar Fragen stellen." "Fragen? Was für welche?" "Nun....", sagte Miroku überlegend und legte sein Mönchstab zwischen ihn und Sango, "... was Seshoumaru von dir wissen wollte. Ich meine was er wirklich von dir wissen wollte. Die Nachricht für Inu Yasha kann seine Frage nicht gewesen sein. Er hätte Inu Yasha ohne es dir zu sagen ausfindig gemacht. Allein das er etwas über Tessaiga erwähnte beweißt es. Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" Sango wandte den Kopf ab. Sollte sie es ihm erzählen. Das er so Scharfsinnig sein konnte hätte sie nicht erwartet. "Äh... wenn du es nicht sagen willst ist natürlich etwas anderes..." sagte Miroku keineswegs verärgert. "Vielleicht später, einverstanden?" "Hm... einverstanden." Sagte Miroku und nickte.  
  
Eine kurze Weile sassen sie dort. Es war so still und nur das fließende Wasser war zu hören. Miroku sah das Sango in ihre Gedanken versunken war. Der Gedanke, das mehr passiert war als sie erzählt hatte wurde immer stärker in ihm. "Sango?" "Hm?" "Ich komme nicht zur Ruhe bevor ich dir noch eine Frage gestellt habe." Sango sah in Miroku's ernste Augen. Augen die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie strahlten Besorgnis und Hilfsbereitschaft. Von Hoshi hatte sie schon immer Hilfe erwartet. Sie verfolgten ja beide ihre eigenen Ziele die in die gleiche Richtung führten. Sie waren Partner und bereit dem anderen immer zur Seite zu stehen aber jetzt, wie er sie ansah, wie sich seine Augen in die ihre vertieften, erkannte sie einen anderen Hoshi. Einer der, oder vielleicht der, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte? Nein, dachte Sango und wandte den Kopf ab. "Sango...." Mirokus Hand legte sich auf die Sangos. Gezwungen durch diese Berührung, sah sie ihn erneut in die Augen.  
  
Im diesen Augenblick, brach Miroku den Blickkontakt ab und seufzte. "Jetzt solltest du aber wieder zu Bett. Du frierst langsam." Sango, die die Kälte jetzt spürte nickte etwas enttäuscht. Offenbar hatte sie etwas anderes von Miroku zu hören erhofft. Etwas das ihr in ihrer Momentane verwirrte Lage geholfen hätte. Miroku half ihr auf und kehrten in die Hüte zurück.  
  
Vier Tage vergingen. Sangos Wunden verheilte nur langsam. Zwar hatte sie kein Fieber mehr aber bei Kräften war sie noch lange nicht.  
  
............  
  
Rin sah etwas verängstigt in die Höhle wovor sie standen. Auch Jaken fühlte sich nicht wohl. Es war ein gewaltiger Felsbrocken der sich in der Mitte einer benebelten Lichtung befand. Dort befand sich der Eingang zum Reich Careres. Seshoumaru's Heimat. Eine Düstere Aura kam aus dieser Höhle heraus. Es war still in der Lichtung und Rin sah zu Seshoumaru hoch. "Was ist Rin?" fragte er ruhig. "Mü... müssen wir da rein, Seshoumaru-sama?" Seshoumaru antwortete nicht sofort. Er überlegte.  
  
"Jaken!" "Ja, Seshoumaru-sama?" fragte Jaken sofort. Seshoumaru sah zu Rin herab. "Es ist doch besser wenn du hier bleibst, Rin. Jaken! Bleib hier mit ihr. Ich bin in etwa zwei Tage zurück. Länger sollte die Beratung nicht dauern. Haltet euch fern von dieser Lichtung." Und mit diesen Worten betrat er die Höhle und verschwand im Dunkel.  
  
SO:  
  
---Warum hat Seshoumaru-sama doch beschlossen Rin nicht mit zu nehmen?  
  
---Was hat es mit dieser Beratung auf sich?  
  
---Was wollte Miroku von sango wissen?  
  
Viel spass beim nächsten Kapitel:  
  
KAPITEL 3 "Der Attentat" 


End file.
